Christine Barnett
Christine Barnett, better known by her codename''' Christine Evora', is a Valkyrie and a member of the newly formed Platoon 13. Background Christine hails from Britain. She is the daughter of an affluent businessman and has at least three other sisters, one of whom is a Pandora. In 2063, Christine met with Gengo Aoi and Su-Na Lee to discuss the Valkyrie Project. After Gengo extends to her an invitation, Christine agrees to join the project. Appearance Christine has cream-colored hair that's done in two swirls at the sides of her head, coupled with red eyes. She has a sizable bust, second only to fellow Valkyrie Tiziana. Her Valkyrie uniform is colored cobalt blue except instead of wearing low-inch heels, like the rest of her fellow Valkyries, Christine wears brown flat boots, similar to Satellizer L. Bridget. Her overall appearance is similar to Attia Simmons, albeit with a different hairstyle and Christine being taller, and having a larger bust size. Personality Christine is very stern, as well as competitive, believing the Valkyries are superior to the Pandora and that they are being installed to slowly replace them. She correctly notes that Rana has Maria-Type stigmas, that Satellizer has six Heroic Stigmas, and accurately guesses Satellizer's bra size. Whether it's due to having an astute analytical mind of simply being well-informed is unknown at this time. Before her time as a Valkyrie, Christine was projected as a bright and cheerful young girl unafraid to talk over her father and speak her mind. She has great admiration for Gengo Aoi and his work toward saving the world from the Nova. Christine highly respects and values all Pandora and was jealous that her younger sister, Irene, was able to fight for humanity while she was not compatible for Stigmata. Therefore, she jumped at the opportunity to become a Valkyrie without question to fight for humanity, but to also get another chance at playfully bullying her younger sister. Freezing: Zero Warriors of Valhalla Arc In 2063, Christine's father Edward was approached by Gengo Aoi in hopes of recruiting his daughter to his new project. Although he was reluctant to agree, Christine jumped at the opportunity. She interrupts a meeting between her father and the esteemed doctor, exclaiming that she'd join. Upon seeing Gengo in person, Christine begins gushing over him, complimenting his appearance and irking his bodyguard Su-Na Lee. Edward scolds his daughter for her uncouth behavior and apologizes on her behalf. Gengo assures them of no harm done, but Su-Na cheerfully asks if Christine even knows what the word manners means. Moving on, Christine declares herself to be one of Gengo's biggest fans, admiring how only he has been able to come up with a defense against the Nova. After admitting to wishing she could become a Pandora, Gengo explains the mechanics behind the Valkyrie Project and asks if she'd like to join. Her father asks for more time to consider the offer, but Christine bowls over him and simply asks if joining means she will become a Pandora. Gengo admits that technically she would be a Valkyrie, but that she'd indeed be on the same level as Pandora. Edward attempts to dissuade Christine, but to no avail. Christine seriously notes that she lives a safe life while her younger sister Irene risks her life. To the shock of everyone present, she then exclaims joy over finally being able to show her arrogant sister who's better. Christine agrees to joins the project, but asks for one request in return. She admits to lacking a proper perception of what Pandora are truly like, and asks for a match with his bodyguard. Edward immediately shuts the idea down, citing the rule that Pandora cannot have unofficial matches. Surprisingly, Su-Na Lee agrees to the match, disdainfully noting that Christine can back down at any time, angering the would-be Valkyrie. Moving to a gym, the two young women prepare to face off. Christine takes the initiative and lands a direct strike on Su-Na, who is completely unaffected and asks if she now understands what a Pandora truly is. Attempting to recover, Christine delivers a roundhouse kick, but breaks her leg after making contact with Su-Na's body. As Christine collapses in pain, Su-Na flippantly apologizes and sadistically asks if Christine is prepared to face down a Nova. Despite her injury, Christine remains committed to becoming a Valkyrie, even noting how amazing Pandora are and wanting to be the same. She eventually makes her way to West Genetics in Japan, where she is introduced to her fellow Valkyries. When Gengo orders the Valkyries to look to Ouka Tenjouin for guidance, Christine arrogantly promises to show her Japanese teammate who is stronger. Christine joins her new teammates in a training simulation against a Type-S Nova. Afterwards, the girls head to the showers. Christine boasts of the power of the Injection Stigmata, prompting Franka to scold her for openly speaking of their project's top-secret equipment. Christine is unconcerned, noting instead they could seriously surpass the Pandora with their new power. Afterwards, Christine takes part in a training mission over the Grand Canyon. When Su-Na Lee suggests that the leader of their squad could very well be selected after the mission, Christine resolves to achieve the position no matter what. Suddenly, her transport is attacked by a Type-F Nova, causing it to crash. Christine recovers from the crash in time to see Ouka attacked by the Nova. In response, Christine charges and goes for the core. She is batted away in mid-air by the Nova, which then deploys its Freezing field. After the Valkyries endure more attacks, Christine loses heart and suggests they retreat, to which she is shut down by Su-Na. When Tiziana tries to encourage her teammates to keep fighting, Ouka takes charge and orders Christine and the others to transfer their energy to them. Christine expresses doubt, but complies with Ouka's orders. When the Nova is destroyed by Ouka's super-charged attack, Christine looks on in shock as the attacker is revealed to be a dummy. Back at the base, Christine listens as Gengo congratulates the Valkyries on a job well done. Afterwards, Christine complains how easily they were fooled, which Franka contributes to the dummy's advance technology. Christine then listens to Ouka's oath of determination, which causes Christine to smile. The group is suddenly interrupted by Su-Na, who asks if a leader has been selected yet. Christine immediately names herself as the leader, as she is "admired by all". When Ouka and Franka object, Christine angrily objects. Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc Christine and the other Valkyries made their début by leaping from a plane without a parachute. They then proceeded to engage a Type-S replicate in a battle simulation, before a packed West Genetics stadium. Christine and three of her team-mates attacked and distracted the replicate, long enough for Ouka to charge and deliver the final blow. She then appears at the Team 13 gathering, and begins by chiding Franka for her inappropriate behavior towards Kazuya. She reveals much about Satellizer and Rana, especially their brutal match against the late Chiffon Fairchild. She notes Satellizer's bra size, and asks Tiziana for her own. Pleased with the answer, she declares victory, which unnerves her fellow Brit to no end. Later, Ouka and Kazuya engage in a heated verbal debate over their arranged marriage. After Ouka delivers her ultimatum, Christine is shocked by her behaviour, but took it as a sign that her leader really liked Kazuya. 12th Nova Clash Christine is present with her Platoon 13 comrades at the beginning of the joint training exercise with the three other teams of West Genetics Pandora. Once the four teams are dismissed, Platoon 13 encounters their dummy Nova. The Pandora, except Cassie, and Tiziana operate as decoys. When Cassie moves to fulfill her role as a "Finisher," Christine stops her and boastfully claims that the Valkyries are meant to deal the finishing blow while the Pandora's only need to distract the beasts. After she says this, Ouka effortlessly destroys the fake monster with '''Blood Strike'. While Christine believes the monster is destroyed, the dummy gets back up, much to Christine's surprise, shortly after it begins resonating and emits a black smoke. Like the other Valkyries, Christine is unaffected by the black smoke, which resonates with the Pandora's' Stigmata, making them see illusions and take real damage from it. The Valkyries receive word from Gengo, who declares the situation a Nova Clash and tells the Valkyries that the Pandora are unable to participate further in the operation. They are then ordered to eliminate the eight dummies themselves with the full extent of their Plasma Weapons. The Valkyries attack the dummy Nova, Christine firing powerful punches. Though the girls eliminate most of the monster, the Nova is still active and begins emitting the N1 signal, calling for more Nova. This prompts the Valkyries to formally activate their Plasma Weapons. The girls continue to fight, but their continues use of the Plasma Weapons begin to strain their bodies. When Ouka destroys the unknown-Type Nova's core, the Valkyries notice the Nova Commander above. Soon, they are attacked by the saurian-like Nova the unknown Types across the battlefield produce. Christine faces one of the Nova in a battle of strength, and Christine is able to hold on only due to her Plasma Weapon. The Valkyries attack the Nova, but the monster only bites into Christine's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain as she loses her grip. The Nova prepares to remove Christine's limbs and eat her, but Lucy decapitates the Nova with a single blow. A chunk of Christine's shoulder is still ripped off, the girls falls to the ground unconscious from the pain. Christine is able to recover and takes off with the rest of the Valkyries after Lucy reveals herself as a "True Pandora" and decides to destroy the Humanoid Forms alone. Busters Arc She is seen being checked on, asking how Lucy was able to become a Valkyrie when she was a Legendary Pandora. She is later seen agreeing with Ouka's plan of going to the party thrown by Chevalier, actually thrown by Gengo. The girls end up not attending the party. Rather, they are in their Valkyrie uniforms being equipped with the newly developed Plasma Form Injection Stigmata. When the Busters storm Gengo's base, the Valkyries are deployed to stop them, with Ouka and Christine sent to the pool to fight Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu. However, Windy May and Teslad are about to go on a rampage and before Windy could touch an immobilized Rana Linchen, Christine blind-sides her with a diving kick. Windy is fazed, but she immediately brings down the hammer against Christine. The English Valkyrie blocks Windy's almighty attack and taps into her stigmata a little more. She then shatters Windy's war-hammer with a mighty blow, earning Teslad's attention. However, Teslad is quickly intercepted by Ouka. Despite her and Ouka's enhancements, Lucy looks down on them, stating their fake "Legendary Stigmata" are not enough to defeat her sisters. Lucy assumes her true form and attacks Windy May and Teslad. Christine, Ouka, and Rana are quickly struck by the wind force of one of Lucy's massive shockwaves. 13th Nova Clash When Lucy is unable to deal critical damage to her sisters, Rana requests Christine's Valkyrie upgrades. Reluctant, Christine equips Rana with her upgrades and watches Rana overcome being consumed by them to fight Windy May. Christine and Ouka initially admire Rana's power and beauty, but they are quickly struck by fear when Christine's upgrades being to consume Rana and render her quite close to the status of a Pandora-Type Nova. Christine and Ouka can only watch at Rana is further and further consumed by her Stigmata as she takes on both Teslad and Windy May. Eventually, Kazuya Aoi arrives at the pool with their other comrades and he snaps Rana out of her trance. Christine and the others continue to watch in awe at the arrival of Arcadia Aoi, who defeats Windy May and Teslad, ending the 13th Nova Clash. Exit Revenant Arc Christine along with the rest of the members of Platoon 13 are summoned by Yu-Mi Kim and warns them that Chevalier has targeted West Genetics. She is next seen with her fellow Valkyries discussing that Chevalier's going up against Gengo. Abilities Overview *Like her fellow Valkyries, Christine is equipped with a Valkyrie Scud, a personal gravity manipulator that can act as a parachute. *When in close proximity to a Faylan Generator, Christine's abilities are increased by a factor of five. *When upgraded with the new Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form, Christine was capable of blocking an attack from a Legendary Pandora unharmed and even shattered their Volt Weapon. *Physically, Christine is in superb shape. Before becoming a Valkyrie, she studied and trained in various martial arts. Plasma Weapon *Christine's Plasma Weapon takes the form of a set of steel gauntlets that extend over her forearms, making her a melee type fighter. Before her upgrade, Christine was shown to be strong enough to deflect a Type-S replicate's attack with a single punch. *During the 12th Nova Clash, Christine was capable of blocking a Nova particle beam with a headbutt after fully deploying her Plasma Weapon. Relationships Family Edward Barnett Edward is Christine's father. Although he cares for his daughter, Edward is easily annoyed by her behavior, such as acting inappropriate towards Gengo upon meeting him and rashly agreeing to join the Valkyrie Project without a second thought. Irene Barnett Irene is Christine's younger sister. Although Christine admires Pandora for their sacrifices, she notes that since becoming one Irene has "looked down" upon her older sister, although this is likely exaggerated. Allies Gengo Aoi Creator of the Valkyrie Project and the one who personally recruited her, Christine greatly admires Gengo. She claims to have long been his fan, respecting all his contributions towards saving mankind. Christine also admits to finding Gengo attractive, noting his "rugged" appearance. Valkyries Christine gets along well with her comrades, despite initially wanting to prove that she was the best among them. Her arrogant attitude sometimes puts her at odds with her teammates. Trivia *Christine's code name and nationality originate from the car Lotus Evora produced by British car manufacturer Lotus. *Due to an editorial mistake, Christine is sometimes depicted wearing the standard heels of a Pandora. Category:Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Platoon 13 Category:Female